Hello Forks
by Kei-Ten
Summary: What happens when some people the Cullen's scared off as children come back to Forks? Why were they scared off? What more, two were Belle's cousins And they're staying with a vampire! I don't own Twilight..
1. Back to Forks

Twilight - 1 : Back to Forks

Summary : What happens when some people the Cullen's scared off as children come back to Forks? Why were they scared off? What more, two were Belle's cousins- And they're staying with a vampire!

* * *

"ELIZABETH DAWSON! ALLISON DAWSON! GET OUT HERE NOW!", a teenager about 17, with light brown hair and green eyes yelled up the stairs. She wore a green shirt, white sweater, and brown pants.

A younger person maybe 18 glanced at the shouting women before returning gaze to the top of the stairs, where two girls around the same age began running down. _... Back to the Forks... We'll all be able to deal with it all.. Just staying away from the Cullen's is our problem right?..._

The 18 year-old girl had such pale white skin, you could mistake her as dead almost, ... almost... She had short black hair and honey-golden eyes. She wore a white vest over a blue shirt with a black jacket and worn out jeans.  
A girl long blonde hair, about 17, hurried down the stairs, followed by a shorter one, maybe a year younger, with long brown hair. The woman looked furiously down at the two panting girls. The blonde had crystal blue eyes, and wore a baby blue sweater over a white collared shirt and faded jeans. The brunette wore a black t-shirt with purple sleeves and black denim jeans.

After moments silence, the woman calmed down and spoke calmer to the two girls, "Allison, Elizabeth. We're all moving with your uncle and cousin in Washington Forks.. Well not with them just next door like nei-."

"What! Are you insane! Jamison! You know what happened! What if they're still there!", the shorter girl known as Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I know, but they shouldn't remember something like that! It happened like twelve years ago!", Jamison replied.

"But!"

"Elizabeth, I know its hard, but remember... It's hard for us all." , another girl with dark brown hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses, says softly as she walked into the room, followed by a two others.

"M-megan! If it's hard for you and the others! Why go!", Elizabeth exclaims.

"Elizabeth Dawson, stand down. We're going and that's final. Stop whining over it!", a boy with red hair and green eyes hissed. Wearing a brown sweater with a white shirt and jeans.

"Don't be so mean about it Shaun!", Allison says. "You weren't there when it happened!"

"... I think we should leave now", a guy says softly. He had dirty-blonde hair with green eyes and wore a red sweater, white collared shirt, and jeans.

"Yea... Kent is right, we should go", Megan says, glancing at the unnamed girl with black hair.

"... Right, everyone upstairs! PACK NOW!", Jamison exclaimed.

"I'll be back tomorrow night."

"B- but Tk!", Allison whined.

"... She'll be back tomorrow, now lets go.", Elizabeth muttered annoyed.

* * *

_.. So we really are headed back to Forks... Will we all be able to deal with the Cullens?_ Tk thought to herself as she drove, her silver sports-car, that had white flames that faded blue. She looked at the speed she was going and sighed, it was only 76. _… not tonight… I'll go there another day.. __

* * *

There the person was, none of us knew him. He was just on the ground. His eyes were wide open just like his mouth was, like he had tried to scream.. But now... He wasn't moving.. Not breathing.._

Then **he** turned around.. I saw his red eyes and tried to scream, but she held me back and told me to run away with my cousin...

We did.. We ran as fast as we could... Then I turned around to see if she was following us... And I saw it.. His fangs sank into her neck and she stared at me... With nothing in her eyes...

**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

* * *

"Ugh... gawd... Die stupid clock." Elizabeth muttered as she slammed her hand against her alarm clock, which read... um ... before it's glass was broken, 7:45.

"Oh awake now?" Elizabeth turned to the bathroom doorway, and glared at Allison, "You didn't wake up at first so I gave you a few minutes"

"... My.Shower.Time.Now. Get.Out.", Allison took the towel from her shoulders and threw it on her bed, and walked out.

"Breakfast will be ready soon!", the familiar voices of Megan and Jamison, yelled from the kitchen on the first floor.

* * *

Kei-Ten : ...rawr... ahem... yea... 


	2. psychic

Hello Forks 2 : psychic

**

* * *

Summary : What happens when some people the Cullen's scared off as children come back to Forks? Why were they scared off? What more, two were Belle's cousins- And they're staying with a vampire!**

Kei-Ten:... if anyone wants an explanation on as for the flashback...yea .. just ask...

**

* * *

"Stupid jerks... Stupid vampires and werewolves... stupidstupidstupid!!!!", Elizabeth growled**

"This is all stupid...", Jamison muttered.

"... dears?..", Allison calls.

"DON'T.CALL.US.DEAR!", Elizabeth and Jamison say together.

".. ok.. pumpkins-", Megan adds.

"NO!-"

"- You're going to cut through your plates like that you guys...", Kent says. says as he sat down.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Oh... Hey where is Tk, Shaun, and Keith?", Jamison asks.

"Huh, I was wondering about that too.", Megan says, "They both should be here by now."

Just then the doors slammed open and Shaun came in.

"YOU HAVE TO BE CHEATING! HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME!"

The accused didn't even take the time to look at him, but kept walking straight.

"Looks like they're here then.", Allison says.

"Morning.", Tk says softly as she sits down at the end of the table.

"Tired?", Jamison asks.

"… Wish it was so.", Tk says.

The table got quiet, other than the red head's yelling.

"SHE'S GOT TO BE CHEATING!" !"

"Allison… May I have a glass of water… My throat is a bit dry…"

"Oh right! Of course Tk! Just water then?"

" WE RACE AND SHE ALWAYS WINS

"… Yes please."

"SHE SAYS SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO RACE ME! BUT SHE WI-"

"Shaun, shut up."

Shaun glares at the black-haired brown eyed boy, that interrupted him.

"What Keith? Getting defensive about your _boyfriend_?", Shaun sneered.

In a flash, Shaun was up against the wall, as Keith glared at him. Tk choked on her water.

"Excuse me..", Tk sat up and left.

Once Tk was out of the room everyone glared at Shaun. Keith let Shaun go.

"What's your problem!", Jamison says.

"What? It was just a joke!"

Elizabeth walked up to him, stomped on his toes, and planted a firm slap on his face.

"Some joke, jerk"

Shaun blinked at Elizabeth in shock, before shifting to a glare.

"You -"

THUD

Everyone was quiet as they heard something fall outside and various clangs.

"Ow", Megan ran outside.

"Tk?"

Tk was on the ground, face up. Multi - color assorted poles near her feet. _Oh yea… we really need to move those poles…. _Megan thought.

"I'm ok! Just finish eating and lets go." _Great… I tripped on some poles… great…

* * *

_

On the way back to Phoenix, Tk led the way. Keith behind her in his car, Allison with Megan and Jamison, Elizabeth behind them in her own car, then Kent and Shaun in the own cars behind them.

Megan's cell phone rang, _"You guys doing alright?"_

"Oh Tk, yea. We're all ok."

"The guys are going to head to a rest area."

"Ok. I'll tell Allison."

* * *

Megan closed her phone, "Well what'd she say?", Allison asked as she kept driving.

"The guys want to head to the rest stop."

"Ok then"

"Jamison, Elizabeth, you two ok back there?", Megan asked looking in to the backseats.

"No! That's wrong! You fill it in here!"

"You wrote that wrong!"

"No I didn't!"

Megan turned around, "They're just fine." Allison said smiling.

"I don't know Allison.."

Megan turned around again, "Maybe you two should wait till we get to the rest stop. Then You two can finish the forms." The two had been attempting to fill out their school registration forms and had … some difficulties.

"NO!"

* * *

Tk walked over to Megan.

"Something wrong?" Megan asked as she set down her book.

"I'm going on ahead and check the place out. Make sure you go here." Tk handed Megan a slip of paper. Megan looked at it, on it, the address of the place they were staying was written on.

"Tk where are you go- " Megan looked up and Tk wasn't there anymore. Megan sighed.

"Jamison! Tell the guys to hurry up!"

**

* * *

**

A few hours later…..

* * *

Everyone looked at the large building that stood in front of them.

"Are you _serious_! _This_ is where we're staying?!" Shaun exclaimed.

"Yes, this is the address.", Megan said looking at the slip of paper.

"Hey let me see!", Shaun said as he grabbed for the paper. Megan pulled it away and Shaun fell to the ground.

"Megan let me see please!"

Megan gave the paper to Allison. Shaun's mouth opened wide. Kent smirked and pushed his chin closed.

"Better not do that too long, you might swallow a fly."

"But! She- !"

"Yes Shaun. Girls tend to be nicer to nice girls than jerk-wad boys."

"Keith!", Shaun whined.

* * *

The group reached the mansion's doors, where a note was etched on a piece of paper.

32 rooms.

-8 Bathrooms.

-18 bedrooms.

-2 kitchens.

-Mini Gym in basement.

-Living room. ( You'll step into it obviously)

-2 Libraries.

… **Stay** in the South and West wings. **Do not **go to the North or East Wings.

Food is in the first kitchen.

… Shaun.. Take your shoes off, you're tracking mud on my floors.

I'll be back in an hour.

Tk

"How'd she pay for this!", Jamison exclaimed.

"She said this was her old house.", Megan said tossing the note to the boys.

"…. 32 rooms? Wait she said this was all in the South and West wings… so what's in the North and East Wings?", Allison asked to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Does it matter? It's her house."

The girls walked inside leaving the boys to read over the note.

* * *

"What?! I always take off my shoes!".

"No you don't.", Kent said.

"Well I don't track mud when I don't!"

"Yes you do.", Keith said.

"ARG! Forget it! She's just some physic!" Shaun stomped in side, and tripped.

"What now?!"

Shaun looked down and saw his feet tangled in rope, with a note pinned on it.

* * *

I told you to take your shoes off. If you had, this wouldn't have happened.

"DANGIT!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hey dad?", Belle put down her coffee.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Did you know we got new neighbors?"

"You mean the ones in that big mansion nearby?", he put his newspaper down.

"Yea."

"Yep. Heard that they're all a bunch of teens. I mean young adults. Somewhere around your age I think."

"Oh."

"Let's go meet them!"

"Dad"

"Ok.. How about this weekend then?"

"Fine"

* * *

Kei-Ten : Well that chapter... was ... absolutely pointless... man it sucked... -sigh- 


End file.
